Money's not an object
by Claudia C18
Summary: mostly au.17's rich and lives with a few new friends,but is not content with his life.That changes however when an outlaw tries to kiddnap him by using a genetic altering potion and is forced to see life from a different perspective than ever before.R&R!
1. The nightmare's beginning

a/n:this is a dream I had one night and I liked it so much that I decided to finish the story and  
  
fill in the gaps;it has nothing to do with the rest of my stories so you don't have to read them   
  
to understand this one.It's suppose to happen about 2 years after the Buu saga.17's rich(I don't  
  
know why,maybe he won the lottery or something,the dream doesn't explain)and takes it easy.He   
  
shares his house with a few other teens that he's gotten to know as to not become lonely without  
  
18,who decided to stay with Krillin and Marron.  
  
PG-13 because 17's really not the type not to swear(neither his friends;).Tell me what you   
  
think!(r&r)  
  
DISCLAMER:I don't know why I'm writing this,you can't even sue me because I don't live in the US.  
  
Oh well,if I would own it,I'd make Goku a genius but that's highly unlikely so it's not mine.   
  
Money's not an object  
  
The phone kept on ringing for 10 minutes but nobody bothered to pick it up.17 sat on the  
  
bed and listened,his thoughts drifting far away.Finally,the caller decided to give up and leave  
  
a message.  
  
"17,I know you're there,I can tell.It's me,18.Congratulations,once again you've missed your  
  
neice's birthday party.I hope you're satisfied with yourself.Marron was eager to meet you since   
  
you've never dropped by ever since me and Krillin got married.Why do you insist on being so  
  
stubborn?Why have you become so distant?Just because I have a family it doesn't mean that  
  
I don't care about you anymore.Look,take some time to think about it and call me back,even   
  
though I'm pretty sure you won't,but I still hope things could be the way they were.I miss you."  
  
He listened silently to the message tapping his fingers on his chin and pushed the "erase"  
  
button.'No,18,it'll never be the same,get used to it.You left me and I'm not the one that's  
  
gonna come running back to you'.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a smiling girl's head that popped through the slightly   
  
open door"Hey,what are you doing here all by yourself?Lighten up,it's not like you to be shying  
  
away from us.".He sighed "Yeah,ok Jess,I'll be down in a minute.".She didn't wait for him though  
  
and grabbed his arm gently and pulled him up.He didn't resist and followed her downstairs.  
  
Jess was one of the 6 teens he shared his house with.It was all his,but he liked to have   
  
someone's company since his sister left him.He had grown tired of living like a hermit in the  
  
middle of the woods and decided to move to a city.He didn't like humans,but he craved for someone  
  
to talk to.Teens were the most open-minded and sociable in the city and since he looked like  
  
one of them,it worked to his advantage.Nobody in town knew he was a cyborg and that he had   
  
superhuman powers and he tried not to show it.Most people there knew he was a martial artist,but  
  
nothing more.He didn't want people to be asking him stupid questions and tried not to get out  
  
of his way with his spendings,but the reporters were merciless people and spat out everything  
  
they could find about someone and he was one of their main targets.  
  
He lived in one of the snazyest neighbourhoods in town and had one of the biggest mansions   
  
around and a multimilion dollar car.Anybody living in another part of town would kill for the  
  
chance to have all this money and possesions,yet for him they were a little more than junk.  
  
Ever since he moved to the neighbourhood he felt like an outcast.He wasn't a snob like all  
  
the others and he didn't like to boast about his riches.Pretty soon he got lonely.He was too  
  
stubborn to go talk to his sister because he was afraid it would be a sign of weakness and  
  
he was sure she felt the same way.  
  
That's why he let those kids stay with him,to try and convince himself that he didn't need  
  
her,even though he knew he was wrong and to try to fill the gap that has formed itself in his   
  
heart over the years.  
  
"Hey,17!There you are!What happened,contemlating immortality again?"  
  
"Chris,you really suck at jokes,you know that?"  
  
"Well,seriously now,where were you?You just dissapeared a few hours ago.Don't you wanna go  
  
for a dip in the pool?"  
  
"I'd rather go sleep it off."his voice trailed off and his look became distant.That was one  
  
of the times the others knew not to bother him,yet Chris insisted on being annoying.  
  
"Come on!That's what you've been saying for the past 3 days!Have you gone into hibernation  
  
mode or something?You need to go out more,see the world.."  
  
"I've already seen more of it than I would've liked to and I'm sick and tired of you flappin  
  
your yap!"he spat out in his face.Even though Chris was about half a head taller than him he   
  
still had a look of superiority when he talked to him.He and Chris never got along well,yet they  
  
were always together."  
  
"You kids have fun in the tub,I've got plans for tonight"17 said,a smirk appearing on his  
  
lips.They always knew to expect the most unlikely things from him when he talked like that.  
  
He always kept it a secret until the last moment and it always was something to make their jaw  
  
drop in amazement.  
  
"Come on,17,you know you can't keep a secret without me finding out about it"Chris said with  
  
a smirk,throwing his arm around 17's shoulder and pulling him closer.17 turned around slowly  
  
and removed his arm from his shoulder and eyed him,putting on an equally confident smirk,his eyes  
  
glittering.  
  
"Alright,since you're so eager to know,I'm throwing a party this evening but since you're  
  
pissing me off,you won't be invited,and what I say GOES,got it?"he said and headded slowly for   
  
the door,knowing that the reply will come before he can reach the doorknob.Surely enough,Chris  
  
put on a childish pout and said in a sarcastic manner that almost immediatley implied laughter.  
  
"You're really mean,17!That's no way to treat a friend!"and pouted some more,knowing that  
  
will get to him.17 bearly held back the sound that was about to leave his throught.Instead,he  
  
grinned in a satisfied manner and continued for the door,his hands in his pockets and his eyes   
  
locked on Chris,who looked like he was about to through a fit.  
  
"Since when are you my friend?When I'll see you do something that I'll really like I'll   
  
think about letting you come."  
  
As if on cue,Chris ran in front of him and opened the door in a butler-like manner and  
  
bowed his head.  
  
"Enter,you're hineyness!"he said stiffening a laughter.  
  
"Why thank you,Alfred!"17 answered calmly,making the others laugh and Chris remaining   
  
stupefied.There was silence for a few moments until he heard Chris's voice  
  
"WHAAAT?!!Alfred!?!Why you...!"and the door slam hard behind him.   
  
'He's so easy to pick on'17 thought as he headed upstairs.  
  
"Hey Jim,come here!"  
  
"Yeah boss?"  
  
"Take a look at the headline in the newspaper."  
  
The middle-aged man lowered his head over his bosses shoulder.They were both wearing   
  
light-blue costumes and caps,very simmilar to a dog-catchers outfit yet they were of a   
  
totally different status.He read it quickly and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeeah,so?"he asked confused,not knowing what his attention should fall upon.  
  
"SO?!?"his boss practically screamed in frustration.He wasn't the patient type.  
  
"So don't you see?!"  
  
"See what boss?"  
  
The answer sent a rolled-up newspaper directly for his head and a jolt of pain in  
  
his skull,which he immediatly started to rub away.Calming down,he answered in a smooth  
  
voice,like a parent explaining to a 4-year-old the concept of life.He sighed inwardly  
  
at his employee's stupidity and continued.  
  
"If you read it carefully-which you obviously haven't since you're asking stupid  
  
questions-you'd see our ticket to easy street lives right on Berg ave and is awaiting us."  
  
he said with an evil grin that clearly signaled his malefic intentions.On the front page  
  
there was an article about a millionare-boy and a short story about him.  
  
The man read the bio with interest."It sais his name's 17 and that he became a  
  
millionaire about a year ago;he's currently one of the welthiest in the country and...."  
  
he stopped and tossed the paper aside.  
  
"he's what boss?Why did you stop reading?"  
  
"Let's just say we're gonna help him spend some of his fortune on a good cause"  
  
Jim decided it would be wise not to question his bosses statement,yet something inside  
  
him couldn't let his mind rest and made him go on.  
  
"But,boss,I've heard he's a champion martial artist,and that he's friends with that guy  
  
Songoku and Mr.Satan!If we try something,they'll surely kill us..."  
  
"Don't you think I've thought about that?It's easy" he said and took a small test tube with  
  
a light-blue liquid inside it and grinned"this little potion will solve all our problems,and  
  
noone will know a thing..".A light chuckle escaped his throught,and soon turned into a sadistic  
  
laughter,which sent chills up his companions spine,who feared the worst was about to happen.  
  
He looked one last time at the newspaper and wrote down the adress.He folded it,threw  
  
it in the fireplace and exited the room,the burning waves of heat devouring the young cyborg's  
  
picture,his confident face dissapearing into the flames.....  
  
a/n:well,I'm too lazy,so here's chap 1,what do you think?I know it sucks,but it's my first story  
  
and this is the part that I haven't worked out in the beginning so I had no ideea how to write it  
  
,but I promise that the next one will be better.You can send me an email,I don't mind,I just   
  
wanna know if I'm doing it ok.Thanks!Chap 2 will come out by the end of next week if I'm not too   
  
lazy.Bye! 


	2. A man's best friend

Chapter 2:a man's best friend  
  
They watched as another cattering truck stopped in front of the gate.They hadn't taken 17 seriously,but by the large amounts of baking goods and rare delicasses that were brought in they were beginning to wonder;he never liked to throw parties,much less without a reason.It was unusual for him to be doing this.  
17 sighed deeply.He had locked himself in his room the minute he entered the house.He was starting to miss 18 again and was currently in a battle with his inner self.He plopped on the huge,comforting white bed and laced his fingers through his dark raven hair and winced every time his fingers got stuck in a knot;he then realised that he hadn't combed his hair today,and was splayed in messy bunches around his head.This had been a rotten day,he added in his mind,and 18's call only made it worse;it brought his past flodding back to him;he shook his head,forcing himself not to recollect his past;evey time he thought about her,memories of Cell followed shortly.It made him shake with all his fiber and sweat poured down his forhead.  
Not only once did he wake up in the middle of the night screaming for his life and grasping the first thing that came in his way.He remembered he tried to attack his pillow once and ended up with feathers flying everywhere.His friends always came to check on him when they heard him and to confort him when they saw him all broken down like this.  
Mostly Jess;she seemed the most concerned.She was always there to calm him down and make him get over it.He was thinking of telling her the truth about himself but everytime he wanted to something deep inside him pulled him back and his words became trapped in his mouth,and he was never able to speak his mind clearly when he was around her.  
Then there were Tim and Chris who teased him constantly that he had found a girlfriend in her and that he should propose to her.That enraged him more than anything;why would he,the fiercly nicknamed"killing machine",who for years stood up to that name proudly,fall in love with one of the pathetic mortal humans,as he called them.It didn't make sense.Yet,he felt strangely when he talked to her.  
She was the only one who could keep him from pounding Chris 20 m into the ground or use his hair to clean his snickers.Maybe,just mayb he really did feel something and he was afraid he'd lose her if he told her.......  
NO!He fiercly shook the thought out of his mind!It will not happen,no now,not ever.Subject closed.This made him get over it and continue with his planning.He had a lot of things to do,and bringing up the past was not going to help him in any way.  
With this he jumped out of bed and went to the window,where another truck was just coming round the curve.....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
"A toast!"the sound of clear glass filled with nature's finest liquids clashing together in a light clinging sound filled the cool summer night air.It was a beautiful cloudless night,making the perfect atmosphere for a good evening to enjoy yourself.  
"But enlight me"Ella mentioned with a sly smile,"what's the occasion?You wouldn't go through all this just for a normal dinnerparty.".She allways knew where to hit to make him fall.  
17 looked at her questioning gaze and replied cooly,in a satisfied manner that didn't compile with with his momentary thoughts"I must admit,I'm celebrating my neice's birthday that is this very day....."  
6 pairs of disbelieving eyes looked at him warningly,piercing through him like sharp needles.The didn't buy any piece of that crap.  
"17,don't lie to us.If you meant it,than why didn't you invite her over?It's HER party,right?What were you Really planning?"Ella always had a point.  
17 leaned back in his chair.He was a little stunned by this,he thought he looked sincere enough,but he didn't show any bit of it.  
He chuckled slightly before confessing"Ok,you got me.I admit,I was lieing.It IS my neice's birthday,but that's not the reason.I was having a nasty day and wanted to wash it all off by drinking wine till I puke.Satisfied?"a few random nods confirmed his words.  
"Good."  
"Ha!I bet you won't last more than 2 glasses before you pass out!".Eveybody turned to Chris,who had unknowingly become the center of attention.  
"You're on!Let's see what you can!"17 replied confidently.  
"You're going down!"  
"Oh,come on guys!Don't start to argue AGAIN!"  
They were oblivious to Ella's comment.They where like roosters that were about to pluck eachother in a fight just to show the other who's best.  
"So,17?What are you waiting for?Are you backing off on a challange?"  
"No way,little man!" -------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
"See,I'd t-told you I'd win!"Chris could barely make the words come out,and his vision had tripled since the first glass of wine.  
17 smirked.He had a natural advantage by being a cyborg,the liquid didn't affect his as much a normal human,still too felt dizzy and the groud seemed to shake from time to time.  
"Yeah,sure!Look at you,you're practically falling under the table!"  
"You're dreaming!I'm just f-fine!"  
"You're fucking drunk!"  
"So are you!"  
"Not like you!"  
From this it rolled on,anything could set it off,from personality to fashion,they commented everything that came to mind about the other.  
"You're such an arrogant asshole!"Chris spat.  
"And you're an annoying dickhead!That makes us even."17 said.  
"Do you wanna fight?Huh?Come on!I don't care what you say you are,I'll whoop you're sorry ass to the North Pole and back!"  
17 knew he could easily rip him apart,so he refrained from answering.  
"What's wrong?Cat got you're tongue?Or are you chicken?"  
"That's enough out of both of you!You're acting like a couple of spoiled brats!"Tim said,getting between them and pushing them apart,eyeing them carefully.  
17 pushed him aside and went straight for Chris,grabbing his collar,his face mearly cm away from his own,and hissed out the words like poison:  
"You're forgetting WHO's boss around here.I just want you to know that if I say 3 words I can send you running back to where you came from crying for your mommy and ask her to make you a cabbage soup,cause that'll be all you'll be eating in your stinky shity little peasant home!!"  
He practically threw him to the ground after he finished and quietly headed for the front door,for the party required a spe cial occasion and was always hoasted outside,in the specially equipped part of the humongous garden surrouding the mansion.  
Tim helped Chris pick himself up and shot a glare in 17's direction,but was ignored.17 picked up his glass which was refilled before the dispute and walked quietly away.He turned around when he reached the door and saw the incriminating looks he was getting.He narrowed his eyes and said in such a cold,despise-filled manner that it made the others heart freeze still.  
"And that goes for the rest of you.If you want to argue with me,you can go away,you're no longer welcome here.I don't need lousy friends like you.If you recall,I was the one who picked you up from DIRT and gave you a place only princes could wish to live in for what?For THIS?I hate you!You're just money grabbing shameless fucking cretins!"  
"17,you're a fucking jerk,I hope you know that!"Tim shouted out before the door slammed full force,almost falling off it's hinges.  
-------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
17 mumbled curses under his breath as he walked up the stairs to his room.He didn't cease for about 20 min until he was out of breath and decided to calm down.It didn't do him any good to get all worked out for this.  
He set the still-full glass on the counter and walked towards the bathroom.  
'Maybe a shower will help me calm my nerves'he thought as he threw the garments carelessly aside and entered the room that was right next to his bedroom.  
-------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
"Yes!Perfect!He's alone."a whispering voice from outside said to a couple of partners in crime.He cilbed a rope previously tied to the top of the roof and climbed to 17's window.  
"Hey,boss!You sure about this?"a voice called from bellow after making sure noone inside was listening.  
"Damn sure!It's foolproof!"  
Jim was starting to ponder who the fool really was.  
"What if he sees you before you do it?"  
"He won't!"  
Jim wanted to be as confident but he couldn't.He just bit his lip and waited,watching.  
The leader of the small gand climbed silentky through the open window and tip-toed to the night counter and emptied the contents of the test tube into the wine-filled glass,stirring it carefully to mix together.  
Just then,17 had a strange feeling and turned the shower off.  
His ears tensed to try and pick any sound in the next room.  
He wrapped a towel around himself and exited the bathroom.  
The intruder heard the doorknob turn and ran as fast as he could without making noise for the window and jumped out,grabbing the rope,but his grip loosened and he fell in the bush below,ontop of his fellow outlaws.Luckily for him,the bush broke his fall and he made no noise either.  
17 searched the room for any sign of a breakin but found nothing.He wasn't fooled though;he knew someone was there.  
'How did he enter the room though?'  
He didn't hear the stairs,so that only left the window.  
'That's stupid.If anyone wanted to rob this place why would they start with the 3 floor.It doesn't make sense.Unless....he wanted something from ME.'  
He cocked his head up in confidence'Well,whoever it was,it was a low energy level,definatly not a fighter.Probably a burglar.Well,he picked the wrong guy to try to kidnap.He was probably intimidated when I opened the door.Let him come,I don't care'  
With this he returned to the bathroom and the shower could be heard again;  
"Good,he doesn't suspect a thing"  
"You sure he will drink it,though?"  
"Positive."  
Jim just shrugged an answer.He wasn't sure about this.This wasn't just a kidnapping.It was destroying someone's life probably forever.  
He didn't remember when his boss hired a scientist and made him come up with a concoction that will help him in his outlaw life.The potion was untested,but the scientist guaranteed with his life that it will have effect within 1 hour.  
"Now all we have to do is wait"the leader spoke with a smirk snapping him back to reality.  
17 entered the room dressed in his usual black t- shirt over white long-sleeved shirt,teared jeans ,green striped socks and blue snickers,and of course his orange bandanna.He hardly never changed his clothes and was not eager to do so.  
The shower did the trick.He felt much better and was able to collect his thoughts.He took his snickers and socks off and covered himself with the blanket.  
'I'm gonna have a long talk with Chris in the morning,if he's still talkin to me.Stupid bastards,who needs them?!'he mumbled and reached for the glass.  
He drank half a glass in one gulp and wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
'BLAH!This wine tastes terrible!I don't get it,it didn't taste so bad before.....I must be too drunk to tell....'and with the last thought he downed the rest and set the glass back on the counter.  
He curled himself into a ball as shivers began to climb up his spine,but he ignored them.His breathing started to get heavier and heavier and he started to perspire perfusley....but he didn't notice anymore...his mind went numb,and soon his body followed.....there was no turning back now....  
  
a/n:well?cliffie!heh heh!what do you think?come on,reviw pllz,i've worked hard on this chapter!i wanna know if you like it!it motivates me to write on!come on!i reviewed yours --;; 


	3. A twist of fate

a/n:hey!I've decided to write on.At least for my one loyal reader.Come on!I swear on my dbz episodes that it'll be really interesting from now on!plz review or I'll send my rabid moth after you!(yeah,I'm on crack --;;).k,on with the torture!  
  
CHAPTER 3:A TWIST OF FATE  
  
He knew something was happening to him.His breath was ragged and he felt like he couldn't get a grip on himself.'Am I dieing?'he questioned himself,his last coerent thoughts soon to be washed away by the poison that invaded his body.  
Death was not something new to him,he experienced it once before in his life.It came in the form of Dr.Gero's ultimate creation,Cell.It was probably the only time when he was scared.His pride didn't let him show it,but he feared the creature more than anything he's ever encountered before.  
This....this was different though.He didn't really die from Cell,he merely dissapeared from the world.He didn't remember what happened after he was absorbed,it was like something blocked his memories the instant his body melded with Cell's.No,Cell,wasn't the one who killed him,he merely died along with him when the burning energy of Gohan's Kamehameha reached the tough shell of his captor,disintegrating it on touch.  
That was death.It didn't fell like he expected it,he felt exactly what Cell felt,like they were one.It was swift and quick.It was over,he thought.Strangely though,he woke up,alive and well in the middle of the forest,seemingly untouched by the cruel hands of fate.  
No,this was not the end.It felt more like a disease,extending thruought his sistem. Whatever it was,he just wanted it to be over and done with as soon as possible.  
His brain didn't record it,but his body was undergoing a change.His arm fell limp to the side of the bed,twitching.Slowly,short white hairs began to grow out of his skin,covering it completly in a thick ragged fur....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
It must have been 2,maybe 3 hours after that he was finally able to open his eyes.His head was acking and he couldn't focus his vision,everything before him was blurry.He blinked a few times before he started to come to.  
'What?I..I'm still alive?Wha..what the heck happened t- to me?.............!!'his thought was interrupted when he saw a stranger by his bed,bending down next to him and looking right at him,grinning evily.  
"Wakey,wakey..........MUTT!"the man said,his grin widening with content.  
17's eyes snapped open at the statement and looked weary at the person before him,his eyes narrowing in anger.  
'WHAT!H......HOW DARE YOU!WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE,TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT!'his mind screamed ,his mouth ready to spill out the words in his agressors face.  
What came out,however,were undescifreable(at least for human ears)sounds,identical to..to...a dog's barking!His eyes winded in shock at this.It wasn't possible!NO!His mind refused to believe the possibility...that...he...what he felt earlier has turned him into.....  
He glanced at his hand,his brain repeating constantly to him 'Please,let it not be what I think it is..let this be just a stupid sadic nightmare.....please,don't.....'  
He knew his prair was in vain.He felt like fainting when he saw his hand...it thinned and stretched,white hair overtook it from the top all the way to his palm,his fingers regeressed to the same length,his nails long and black.It looked like a canine paw.His fear was true.He was turned into a dog.  
He just stared out into the void space before him,felling incredibly sick.Luckily,the mockingly annoying voice spoke again,forcing him to focus on the speaker.  
"Well,well,that crazy chook was right!The potion DOES work..heh,heh"he put a hand under 17's chin and traced it up to his snout(a/n:yeah,if anyone can help me with the name of the dog's mouth I'll seriosly appreciate it .;)recieving a low growl from a rather irritated 17  
"So,how does it feel to be completly powerless?To be at my mercy.You're not so tough now,eh?"17 growled lowder,fighting back the urge to rip the bastard's arm off with his teeth.  
Then,an ideea came to his mind.He started to bark loudly.Surely someone will hear him and come to check on him.He started on the plan,but immediatly he felt a hand grip his mouth,painfully closing it shut.  
"Stop it,you stupid dog!Noone will help you!Live with it!"  
17 lowered his head slightly and looked him from the corners of his eyes,his straight pointed ears pressing to the back of his head and he started to growl louder and louder.  
The man flashed him a similar look,his lower pupils raising a little,covering some of the eye and tightened his grip,which in turn made 17 wince slighty in pain.  
"Don't even think about it,mutt!One more sound out of you and I'll have you put to sleep.PERMANTLY."  
17 tensed at this,the word struck him like a lightning bolt.He was just a dog now,he couldn't protect himself anymore.For the first time in his existance,he was practically helpless. He didn't feel his powers and he was certain he couldn't fly or use ki.This scum-bag could get rid of him without problems.  
He decided he should calm down and wait for a better moment to think of a way to become his old self.THEN he'll show the stupid bastard why it's not a good ideea to mess with an enraged cyborg,but for now,it was best to do as told,at least for the time being...  
"Hey!"he shook his head a little,realising that the guy was now hoding his arm under his chest,his hand still holding his mouth shut,and with the other he was slowly descending from the window down to a couple of other very simmilary dressed people which he took for his complices ,who were waiting their leader out of sight of the windows and any curios that might take a peek outside."Grab him and put the mousle on him!We don't want him to make any noise!"  
17 realised he was being kiddnapped,and he couldn't do anything about it.He thought of wiggling free while still in the leader's hands,but he couldn't fly anymore and he would fall to the ground.Even though he was only at the 3rd floor and he woudn't die from the impact,he would almost surely brake a limb or bruise his body badly,making him unable to run away,making his situation even worse than it already was.  
In the meanwhile,the thives caught hold of him and were holding him down,whilst Jim was putting the mousle on.He had a different expression than his comrads,17 noticed,he had a more humane aspect and actually looked sorry for him for doing this.Maybe he could use him to get away later on.  
"Good,now all we have to do is take him away and leave the ransome note."the leader of the gang stated,with satisfaction.  
Jim decided this was as good as any time to question his superior on the succes of his plan.  
"Boss,I'm curios to know,WHY did you turn him into a dog?I mean,couldn't we just sedate him and take him away?"  
"Oh?And when he woke up?We can't keep him on sedatives forever,you idiot!Have you forgotten what the paper said?He could break free and run away."  
  
"But still....."  
"ARE YOU QUESTIONING ME?!"  
"N-no boss.."Jim began to regret his decision.  
"Okay,I'll explain.....you see,nobody knows of this.They don't know he's a dog,so they won't find it suspicios when we leave the place with him.That way the neighbours won't be trouble as well.Eventually they'll notice him missing and we'll leave a ransome note.I'm sure his friends will pay the cash just to see him home.After we get it,we'll turn him back and send him away.Even if the cops track us down,they can't arrest us for taking an unknown dog into our place...get it?"  
Jim noded in approval,picking 17 up.He wasn't big,medium size was more like it and his slim human body made him seem skinnier as a dog.Even though his body changed almost completly,he still beared a resemblance to the old him.He still had the narrow,paralelogram-shaped cat eyes and big,sky blue pupils,his thin eyebrows covering their upper corners slightly.His hair was now fur,but it was clearly visible.His body and face were completly white,but his head was raven- black,shaped exactly the way his hairdo used to be.His snout was similar to a wolf's,his ears were pointed and straight and his tail thick with slightly-puffy fur.He noticed that even though he srank,he still had his orange bandanna tied to his neck.His clothes fell off while he was being carried away.  
"Good,now take him to the car"the leader said to the others,and they did as told.  
They took him to a neighbourhood he never saw before,didn't even know it existed.Fortunatly,he memorised the road they went on and could easily find his way back.  
They put him in a prion cell,or at least that's what it looked like to him.They locked the door and left him there,all alone with no water or food.There was no way for him to get out,he couldn't open the door without hands.  
He felt really miserable at the moment.What was going to happen to him now?  
He lied down,his head between his front legs,and his lower jaw resting lightly on his paw and started to whimper.He hoped someone will care.But they didn't.They ignored him.  
He was about to give up when someone approached.He started to wag his tail but the moment of happiness dissapeared when he saw who came to him.It was the leader of the gang,the one he despised the most,he did this to him and he swore he would make him pay dearly....  
"Nighty,night pooch....In the mornin' you're delivering the ransome notice"he said to 17 and turned off the lights,walking away.The room was now pitch-black and the only sound coming from the room was a low sob from the end of the room where 17 was left to rot.  
He decided it was no use and went to sleep.He continued to sob even in his sleep.Now he wished more than ever to go back home,to do the things he used to,to be himself again,to be ...happy.And then,another thought came to mind which he never expected.  
"18....where are you?I need you....."  
  
a/n:well,too lazy again an I'm gonna end here.Poor 17,what's in store for him now?will he be tirned back to normal?will the croocks get their loote?I know!But you have to review to find out.If you don't,I'll shave Trunks bald!Don't make me!I'm crazy enough to do it!SO REVIEW FOR TRUNKS'S SAKE!!yeah,um,bye.... 


	4. Dream and reality

CHAPTER 4:Dream and reality  
  
-----------------------------  
  
He was flying........but he didn't know where..he just let himself be guided by the winds of fortune...suddenly,he saw something up ahead,in the middle of the ocean.As he neared it,he started to recognise the small island.Yes,he'd been there before...once.Only once,for as soon as his sister got married he never went near that place again.Yet,he was flying straight for it,as if his body had a will of it's own.  
He had noticed he was back to his normal human form.He was wandering now which is the dream and which reality...it was too hard to tell.  
He was getting nearer and nearer..a part of him said 'Go back,you shouldn't be here,you're not wanted here' but the other was pushing him forward.He needed to make his mind and soul rest at ease before he could leave..he hoped,she would be waiting for him.  
They were shallow hopes,he hadn't spoken to her in such a long time,she probably despised him now.He wanted to apologise,to mend what he broke in her life by leaving,even though he knew no medicine in the world can heal a broken heart.  
Then,as he got nearer,he saw a lonely figure on the beach,looking up at the stars.It was already dark and they were only things that brought light to this remote piece of land.  
He..he couldn't believe it! It was her!  
He landed softly in front of her,his snikers sinking slightly in the wave-bebbed sand that sorounded the floting piece of land.He walked carefully towards her,as if he was afraid he would disturb herfrom a very important task.  
'I've been away so long,will she even recognise me?'a thought crossed his mind and he took 2 steps backward and stopped.She had her back to him and was looking thoughtfully at the shining lights in the sky...they looked so beautiful in this part of the world,she always came out at night to admire them when she was sad or unsure of herself,and this was one of these moments.She waited an answer from him all day,but it never came.She knew he recieved her message,but he didn't seem to care....'Bastard..I hope you're pleased with yourself....'she thought,sitting down and clutching her knees to her chin and holding back a tear.Why?Why doesn't he want to accept her or her family anymore?Why is he tearing her away from his life like this?After so many years,just the 2 of them,they were inseperable,he told her that himself.  
'Nothing would come between us,he said,no matter what happens'he said that to her a long time ago,when they still lived a normal happy life,when they were like everyone else,when they didn't need to hide or feel ashamed because they were different,when they were humans....she tried so much to gain her humanity back,and she wanted her brother to be there with her,not against her.  
The tear forced it's way out the corner of her eye and dripped down her cheek,giving it a moist,salty taste.Suddenly,she heard footsteps coming towards her.She quickly wipped her tear away and listened.Then,the footsteps stopped a few meters behind her.  
She turned around and gazed up,meeting his sky blue eyes,so much like her own...he seemed to be sad too,even though she highly doubted it.They looked into each others eyes for a minute,neither wanting to brake the eerie silence that has installed herself upon the place.  
Then,he decided to make the first move.It was hard for him to admit it,but he was the one who should apologise,not her.He extended his hand to her.She gased down at his hand and then at him.Was he doing what she thought he was?It was rather peculiar.17 would never admit he was wrong,not even on his death bed.He wasn't acting like himself.  
But still,the flicker in his eyes meant he was serious about it.It could mean they would be a family again...she was so happy she could squeel in delight.  
She practically jumped at his neck,hugging him fiercly,almost to the point where he couldn't breathe from the lack of oxigen,not that he really needed it.She loosend her grip a bit and smiled.He smiled back and hugged her tighter to his chest.They held each other like this for some time,before she finally broke the silence.  
"17!I can't belive it!It's really you!What made come back to me?"she said,the joy in her voice evident even to someone like him.  
He let go and looked her straight in the eyes,his own relaxed and full of happiness.He never expected such a feeling to overwhelm him,especially not after what he said earlier about her.He really did miss her,more than he would like to admit.  
He chucled slightly before he spoke,resting his forehead upon hers "Of course I'd come back,I don't want to miss my only neice's birthday party,do I?"  
The words almost made 18 drop dead.Did he just say that?Imposible!Still,she didn't let the startlement be sensed in her voice,answering in an equally cool and calm tone:  
"Well,you're a little late,Scrooge!Her birthday party's over for hours and all the guests went home.You missed it again,hot shot."  
"So?That doesn't mean I can't go see her and talk to her,does it?Besides,I brought her a grat birthday gift that I'm sure she'll like."  
18 raised an eyebrow at the last statement.He didn't bring a bag or anything,and she didn't saw anything he could be carrying.What could it be?His pockets seemed empty,too.  
"I hope it's not money,a child doesn't need something like that.She needs affection."  
17 shook his head "No,it's not money,you'll see...now where is she?"he cocked his head to the side,trying to peek through the dark windows of kame house,searching for any movement inside.  
"I'm sorry,17,but she's sleeping.She tired out at the party.Maybe you should come back tomorrow....."she was intrrupted by a high squicky lill-girl voice that boomed from inside.  
"UNCLE!UNCLE 17!!You came for my birthday!"Marron ran out the door and jumped in his arms,almost knocking him over,squeeling with delight.Even though she never met him,her mother told her many things about him and showed her some old photos of themselves,durring the time they still got along.  
He lifted her upon his shoulder and ruffled her blond hair slightly.She looked very much like her father,even to the point of not having a nose,but she also took a little after her mother.  
The thought of a cyborg having kids made him happy.He thought,that maybe he too could try a new life,just like her.But,with who?Jess....she did care about him,he was sure of it,and somewhat he did too.Maybe,just maybe......he felt like crying too,but tried to remain serious.  
"I've heard so much about you,uncle!Mommy told me all about you!"she said,smiling.  
"She did?"he looked at 18 who smirked lightly back at him.  
"What did she say about me?"  
"That you're a nice man but mean and grouchy all the time,but I think you're the best uncle in the world!"she said,giggling.  
17 wasn't expecting something like that in a lifetime,after all he's done to her,she still cared about him....  
"What did you bring me,uncle?"little Marron tugged at his hair,curious.  
He was about to answer when he felt a jolt of pain in his head,and an annoyed,yelling voice in his ears made him shudder,and realise where he really was...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
"WAKE UP,YOU LAZY MUTT!!You slept all night and half the mornin'!What?You sick or somethin'?Cause I ain't gonna get no money if I bring you dead,you understand me or did the potion rot your brains,also?"  
17 was almost afraid to open his eyes,but he didn't have a choice.He recognised the voice,unfortunatly.It was the leader of the criminals that made took him away.  
He looked up,meeting his angry gaze,bloodshot eyes and dark circles.He stank of alcohol and was holding a rolled-up newspaper.So that was the pain he felt before.Not only did he look like a dog,he was treated like one too.'This is unexceptable!I have to find a way out of here,quick!But...how?'  
He felt another jolt of pain as the newspaper smacked him again,this time harder and more painfully,snapping him back to reality.  
Reality.....what a cruel joke.He was happier in a dream.He told himself when he gets back home-if he gets back,that is-to go talk to her.She most surely won't be as happy as the dream described her,but he just had to try.  
A dog-bowl was practically thrown in his face,filled with what looked like left-overs from last weeks dinner.He was disgusted.He still thinked and acted human,so he wasn't about to atick his snout in there like a dumb animal.He pushed the bowl away and growled slightly at the man that tried to dump down his throught those stinky,fungus infested food parts.  
The man ignored him and picked up the bowl.  
"What?You're not hungry or somethin'?I'm not gonna waste good food on you...suit yourself..that's the only thing you're gettin today,whether you like it or not!Now eat!I don't want you to starve overhere...."he walked to the corner of the cell and put it down,walking away,past 17,who was bearly holding himself not to sink his teeth in the guy's flesh.  
True,he was hungry 'But pride calls for some sacrifices'he kept telling himself and bit his lip,hoping to get something edible by the end f the day.3 hours later,noone came.The rotten food's odor could be sensed all the way from the door.To 17,who a few hours ago felt like throwing up at the site of it,now it was starting to smell delicious.His guts seem to tell him that if they wouldn't get something to eat soon,they'd digest him instead.  
'How degrating',he thought as he neared the soup-of- doom's location in the far end of the cell.'Forced to eat table scraps from scum-bags like him'.  
His hunger got the better of him and he started eating like never before.He looked as if he never ate before in his life.He had no ideea why he needed to eat now,a cyborg doesn't need to sleep,eat or drink in his life,but he supposed the potion turned his mecanical parts into flesh and organs.That would explain his stomack growling so much.  
When he was over,the bowl practically shined.His pride was tattered,but at least he was full.  
The man returned and saw the bowl empty,and smiled.  
"Hungry,eh?See how tasty that was when you tried a bite of it?"he said,sarcastically.  
17 rolled his eyes and groaned.It looked funny for a dog to be doing this,but he didn't consider himself one.From his point of view,he was still a cyborg and aspect didn't change that.  
Well,almost.It was a lot harder to do something with paws than with hands.  
The "boss",as everyone called him,put a leash on 17 and dragged him out.  
"Good,now that you're fed and rested,we can get back to buisness.And yu're comin with us,he he..."  
17 wasn't strong enough to oppose,so he followed him out the cell,out of the room,the house and into the car that brought him here,only to feel an injection being made directly into his arm.He tried to move,but instantly felt a wave of dizziness overtake him,and the reassuring voice of Jim,who was patting him on the head gentkly and removing the needle.  
"Don't worry,boy,everything will be allright......"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
a/n:well?come on!i want a review and i want it now!!i know this chap didn't do much,but i had to write somethin sappy somewhere....and i was in the mood.well,next chap comin out when i fell like it and ONLY if you review....else..say goodbye to Trunks's locks!muahahaha! Trunks-holding up sign-help me! :} 


	5. Reunion

CHAPTER 5:REUNION  
  
"Hey,17!Wake up,sleepy-head!It's already late enough,do you wanna sleep the day away?"the cheerfull voice of Jess called out through the other side of the door,but recieved no answer.This made her frown with worry.  
He was the "earlybird" type,always up with the first rays of sunshine.Sometimes she wondered how he managed to get around with so little rest,and still be bright as a whistle all day long,but she never put much thought into it.She asumed it was his nature,but still,he was a little odd sometimes..he barely ate or drank,and nothing about him changed since she met him almost a year and a half ago..  
"17?" her voice was bearly a whisper now,as she felt a lump form in her throught.She was starting to get really worried when she didn't hear his usual grumpy reply or at least a curse and an alarm clock being thrown at the door.  
"17?If you're there,answer me!"  
Her head was resting on the door frame,facing the door,her hand advancing slowly for the knob,her breath ragged and rare.She was almost afraid to open the door.She imagined seeing him dead on the floor in a pool of blood,a knife stuck in his back,and she knew she would scream her lungs out at such a sight.The door screaked open slowly,and she swallowed the lump,forcing her feet forward,inside the room.The room was disturbingly quiet,the cool morning air seeping through the slightly open window.The bed was empty,and the room showed no sign of a struggle whatsoever.He just appeared to have vanished into thin air!  
She made her way to the bed,which gave the only sign of usage in the whole room,and took off the sheats,as if she would find him hiding under them especially to scare the life out of her.Nothing.Not even his clothes,which were usally tossed around the whole room,as if he never existed.  
He was gone!Truly gone.It wasn't quite what she expected to find,but this was unnerving just as well.  
"17?Are in here?"she yelled,hoping to hear him in the bathroom or something.But the bathroom was empty too.  
Her cheeks flushed and she felt her legs giving up under her weight,the worring thoughts finally getting control of her.  
She ran downstairs as fast as she could without stumbelling,a faint relief crawling into her mind when she saw Chris.It was probably the first time she was happy to see him,even though he was confused and sleepy,and had no ideea what was gonig on.  
"Chris!"he turned around just in time to see Jess practically jump in his arms and start to weep.  
"Something wrong?"he voiced out the obvious,but it was the only thing that came to mind at the moment,the sudden outburst ovewhelming him completly.  
Jess bearly managed to hold back her tears and sobs to be able to explain the situation,but he could still fell the fear in her shaking voice.  
"It..it's 17!He's gone!"  
  
"What do you mean 'gone'?"Chris was now more confused than ever.  
"Last night,I saw him go upstairs to him room and he didn't come out for the rest of the evening,and I'm certain he didn't earlier,but when I went to check on him,he was gone!Even his clothes disappeared!I've never saw anything like this!What if he was attacked?Chris,I'm so worried about him!I..I'm afraid!What if he's hurt or .......or dead?"she fell back into his arms,crying hard.  
Chris was stunned for a moment,he didn't know what to do in such a situation,so he did the best he could.His arm wrapped around her thin,fragile body and stroke her sholder lightly,in a light,fluid motion until he sensed her sobs fadind and her heart beat return to normal. He released his grip and asked her in the best low and serious tone he could,as to not make her panick again.  
"NOW,what were you trying to tell me?Relax,whatever it is,I'm sure it'll be allright.."  
  
"I hope you're right...."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
17 squinted his eyes open as the midday sun had started to heat up his eyelids.His vision gradually came to,and he descovered to his discontent,he was still in the same Jeep the men used to kidnap him earlier.He felt his head spin and his thoughts were fuzzy and unclear.The first figure he could make out was that of Jim,who was leaning over him,still patting him gently.  
Somehow,the action made him fell a little better,as he felt the throbbing headeacke start to sooth out a bit...until he heard that obnoxious voice that he started to really hate coming from the driver seat.  
"You woke up sooner than I expected!You're really a tough one,aren't you?"he said,chuckling a bit.  
"Very good.We're takin you home,pooch!"  
17 smiled lightly at this 'Finally,I'm gonna get away from these freaks!I was starting to get annoyied being treated like an animal'  
"..to deliver the ransome notice!"the boss added,making 17 burst out of the drowsy state, his eyes widening and his head jerking up from it's rested position.  
If he could've still talked,he felt like saying something like 'NO FUCKIN WAY YOU BASTARD!SHOVE IT UP YOU'RE ASS!!!'but all he could do was express it in a growl .  
Strangly,this made the guy smirk as he turned to look at 17's bewildered face.  
This infuriated 17 even more.The guy was takin pleasure seeing him angry!If it wasn't for Jim and 4 other thugs holding him down,he would of brobably sank his claws in the bastard's flesh by now.Even the potential danger of a carcrash didn't bother him as long as he was satisfied.  
Just then,a thought struck him.Even though he lost his powers,he was still a lot more agile and quick than a normal human...when the stop the car,he could jump out and make a run for it!They won't be able to catch up to him!What idiots!  
A smirk creped on his lips at the thought of seeing they're surprised expresions when they're moneybag runs away from them.  
"Oh yeah,I've implanted a tracking chip into you're skin while you were out,so I'll be able to find you even in Hell,so don't try anything funny with me over here,got that?"the man said,turning his face to the road,obviously pleased with himself as 17's smile faded away in an instant.  
"Also,Jim gave you a drug that will keep you in this dizzy,sleepy state for another hour,so you won't have the willpower to try to escape from me!I can't afford losing something aso important because of one dumb ass creature that doesn't know what's good for him!"  
'Great,just great!There goes my chance to get back home...' 17 thought bitterly.  
His head turned,eyeing a familiar blue sign on the street corner.  
'I'm almost there!I can't belive I'm going home only to be taken back again' the irony of his situation struck him hard. ------------------------------------------------------------ --------------------------  
  
"Now do you understand what I was trying to say?"Jess said.  
"You sure?He could have left for a mornin' walk or something...he is wierd enough........."Chris replied,scratching the back of his head,still not getting the point of her words.  
"Damn sure!Call the others!This is serious!"  
Chris sighed "Ok,but Tim will strangle me for waking him up so early in the morning!"  
Jess frowned and shook her head as she headed for the other rooms on the first floor,17 was more important to her than anything else right now.  
----------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
"Well,we searched every inch of the house,and he's not home",Ella stated with atmost seriousness.The group gathered in the livingroom and were discussing the situation.  
"He must be in trouble,we have to find him!"Jess added.  
"Oh,come on!"Chris said,throwing his arms in the air annoyied  
"What are we?His babysitters?He's big enough to take care of himself!"  
As if on cue,a hand smacked the back of his head,making him jump forward.  
"Shut the hell up,Chris!"Jess shouted in his ear,getting pissoff-ed.  
"Just because YOU don't like him doesn't mean we shouldn't care about his situation!"she snapped,her eyes narrow.  
"Cool it you two!There are more important things here than you're bitchin!"Tim said eyeing both of them wearily.  
"Fine,then what do YOU propose to do?"Chris replied.  
"Well,I think we should start a search party around the neighbourhood,and ask people if they saw him,"Ella said,tapping her chin with her index finger in thought.  
"And if we don't find anything?"  
"We call the police,and if they can't find him,then we put a 'missing person' add in the paper,and to give us a call if they know anything about his wearabouts"Ella spoke out the most logical thing to do in such a situation.  
"This is bullshit!We're getting ourselvels worked out for nothing!"  
"NOTHING?!This is a posible kidnapping situation here,and you consider this NOTHING?"Jess said,her rage building up.She wanted to shoot his head off and put him out of his misery.  
"Ok,ok,we'll never acomplish anything by arguing over here.Spread out and ask the neighbours if they saw anything wierd last night."Tim stated in a leader-like manner,the other complying and leaving the premesis.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
The tan jeep screeked to a stop 2 blocks away from the big mansion that overlooked the neighbourhood.3 men got out and surveiled the zone,making sure noone was there to see them.By the time they got there,17 was feeling worse.He felt like throwing up,and the headacke turned into a migrane.He could bearly keep his eyes focused and his brain working.  
He felt a pair of hands lift him up and take him out of the car and across the street.  
He was put down,and he was put face-to-face with the leader of the men that took something out of his pocket,smirking and jamming it into his mouth.At first he thought it was to silence him,but then he noticed it was a scroll of paper.He frowned and attempted to spit it out,but his snout was painfully clamped shut and he was forced to keep it there.  
"Now,you're gonna listen to me,got it?"the man said,his look telling 17 to comply for his own good.He noded slightly then felt the hand that was clasping his snout untighten and the pain go away.Strangely,his mind told him to run this very moment and forget what he was about to do,but his body was frozen in place.It must have been the drug he was given,it was making him follow that jerk's orders.  
"Good.You go on home and leave this to the front porch,and make you're way back.Don't forget,we can find you anywhere so don't try anything".  
The boos's ideea was that it was less suspicious a dog bringing a note to someone's house than a man.It was harder for the police to find the dog than the human they were looking for,especially him,who was on the top 10 most wanted in the city,and in an investigation they wouldn't have witnisess because there weren't many who found a dog suspicious.  
So,it was practically fool-proof,the only thing was making him do it,but the drug was working like a charm.He was obliging against his will and was delivering the ransome note.  
He watched him dissapear up the road,the thought of all the money making him grin with delight. ------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
17 trippled over the alleyway,barely making his way to the gate.He felt like faiting any minute now,but kept himself going.If he didn't,he could never escape.He thought something up that just MIGHT work,but he had to make it to the front porch.So,he put all his strenght into his feet and went on.The people were walking right past him,2 or 3 turning their heads to look at him,but then they returned to what they were doing,ignoring him completly.  
It was strange that there were so few people out,but this was a particularly hot summer midday,so most took shelter in their homes or were out sipping some ice cold lemonade.17 would've killed someone for a drink right now.The fur on his body made it even hotter than it really was,and his(former)hair was atracting all the heatness from the rays to his already throbbing head.It was worse than being one of Dr.Gero's mindless puppets.  
He smirked at the memory of the day he kicked Gero's useless head off and stomping on it,his brains spilling everywhere on the floor as the horrified Krillin watched it all happen right before his eyes.  
A man almost bumped into him,hitting him hard with his shoe....the leader of the criminals was right,noone cared about a dumb dog walking on the street,nobody paied any attention to him.An old lady even threw a rock at him,barely missing.People there didn't have pets,nore wanted any.He knew because he was one of them.He didn't care about killing animals,but he did take pleasure in mutilating a dog and watch it wimper and lick his wound until the blood stopped flowiung,then he would kick it right in the ribs,making it fall over.  
Now,the tabls turned.Now he felt like the poor creature he was hurting,and it sucked.  
His mind and body told him being a dog sucked big time,but he consoled himself with the thought that 'It could have been worse.I could have turned into a cockroach and end up under someone's shoe..' but still,it was the worst day of his life until now.  
He looked up and saw he reached the front door.He turned around and saw the men waiting across the street,one hiding a gun under his coat,pointed at him if he made any wrong move.  
'This is it' he thought as he left the note.He stood at the door for a few minutes,before he aproached it slowly and unnoticaby and started to scratch at the door.Someone inside should hear him and open the door,and he would be safe.  
But nothing inside strred,no sound,no nothing.Maybe they didn't hear him,he thought and started barking as loudly as he could.Still nothing.He tried doing both at the same time.  
"FUCK!WHAT IS THAT STUPID MUTT DOING!!??!"the boss said,seeing his actions and started to be fear the neighbours calling the cops at all the noise.He whistled the dog to come back.  
"Hey,do you hear that?"Tim said,jerking his head over the fence of a nearby house where they had gone,trying to find out what all the comotion was about.  
They tried almost every house,but noone saw him.A few said thay saw some men walk away with a dog,but nothing else that should be mentioned.  
"It's just a stupid dog barking,let's go to Mr.Enkins!Maybe he knows something,since he's always spying on us"Chris said with a smile,turning to leave  
"Yeah,but he's barking at OUR house!"Tim said ,squinting his eyes to take a better look."And,he dropped something from his mouth,a note,maybe...we have to go there!We might find out what happened to 17!"  
17's ears ticked slightly as he heard the whistle.Normally,he wouldn't care,but he knew it meant trouble and the thought of a bullet piercing his skull made him run back to the car.He stopped after a few steps,hearing Tim and the other's rapidly approaching footsteps.He turned around and grabbed the ransome notice in his mouth and left for the car.  
The boss was not at all happy to see this,he didn't plan for this.Jim held 17 and took the note out of his mouth,tossing it away.It was useless now;what was worse,he saw the small group of teens running towards them,shouting at them.The boss jumped in the driving seat and stepped on the pedal,making the car take off full-speed.  
"They must be the ones that were here last night",Tim said,stopping as the car left.  
"I believe they know where 17 is"Ella said  
"And they just got away!"Jess added.  
"Not yet!"Chris sasid,running toward the garrage,the others following.  
The boss started to relax,they were already far enough and anyone on foot couldn't catch up now.Even though it failed and his plans were delayed,he would try again in a few days,when things would settle down,but he most surely wouldn't bring 17 again.  
'If you wanna do something right,do it yourself' he thought as he looked in the rear view mirror.Suddenly,he frowned and turned his head,seeing a red sports car rapidly coming up behind him.  
He almost gasped when he saw that the people inside were the ones that called after him before he took off.  
"SHIT!"he yelled as the car gained even more speed.It was going well over 100 in the middle of the city,but he didn't care.  
He saw an opportunity and made a sharp right,ducking into a smaller street,the other close behind.It didn't work,so he went on to smaller and smaller streets,forcing them to reduce speed to avoid crashing into buildings.  
Then he saw a narrow street,that a car couldn't pass and come out intact,especially a jeep.  
He cursed again when he saw he couldn't slow down in time to turn,so he gathered all his guts as he desperatly pushed the brakes,but not soon enough.  
Tim stopped the car and got out,deciding it would be best now to persue on foot,since the car was useless,but he gasped when he saw that the jepp wasn't stopping and awaited to see it crash.  
Surprizingly enough,it didn't.It fit through,but the side was screeching the walls,sparkles flying off because of the speed of the car.  
Realising this,the driver kept on going until the end of the alley,which took in a rather large street,where he would lose the kids that were following him.  
17 looked up and saw that the car was going at a rather low rate,so he decided this could be his last chance to escape before the alley ended.  
He wiggled out of Jim's hands and jumped out the back,falling to the ground and he ran as fast as he could in a nearby way,ducking into smaller and smaller alleys until he dissapeared from view.The thugs noticed,but they couldn't stop and the kids were right behind them and they didn't want to be caught.The one with the gun shot a few times,missing and hitting the brick walls,making a small hole and rising dust around the edge of the burnt brick.  
The jeep reached the end of the alley,gaining speed and took off.  
"Fuck!They got away!"Tim said,stopping to catch his breath.  
Just then,they saw 17 run into the left alleyway before them,as fast as he could.  
"Hey,this is the dog that was in the car,the one with the note!"Chris said  
"Let's catch it,maybe he can lead us to the gang's hideout!"Ella added,all heading after him.  
17 ran until he lost his breath and he was forced to take a breake.His bandanna fell off in the confusion,but he didn't bother to go back after it.Suddently,he heard people running afer him.Fearing that the criminals were now coming to get him,he made an effort and went on till he ducked into a dead end,and he started to run in circles,not knowing what to do now.He hid in a large dicarded carboard box that was lieing near the trash bin and kept quiet.  
"Where did he go?"  
"Damn!We lost him!"  
  
"He could've helped us find 17!"  
  
Those voices!17 recognised them,it wasn't the thugs,it was his friends!Yes!  
He came out of the box,braking happily at them.  
"Hey!Look,it's the dog!"Jess said,bending down next to 17 and stroking his head as he wiggled his tail.  
"Good,now what do we do with him?"Chris said,crossing his arms and glared at Jess.  
"He'll take us to 17!"Jess said,surprising him totally.  
'B..but I'M 17!!' he thought,trying to say it,but all they understood were dog barks.  
"He's reacted to the name!He probably heard it before!Come on,boy,take us home!Take us to you're master!"Jess said,clapping her hands,hoping to make him go.  
17 frowned and tilted his head to the side,giving a 'I don't get what you're sayin' look.He didn't see the place when he went,and neither when he came back,he was out both times until he reached about half way.He couldn't even if he wanted to.  
"Come on,boy!Come on!Please!"Jess pleaded,her hopes bashing when he turned his head to the side,not paying attention to her anymore.It wasn't what she was hoping him to do.She saddned and turned to the others  
"He doesn't know where it is...."  
"We can see that!Now what do we do with him?Hand him over to the police?"Chris stated,angryly.He especially hated animals,and dogs were on the top 10 most disliked ones.  
"No,"Jess said,being interrupted by 17 who came up to her and jumped in her lap,brushing his head against her chest,in a low whimper.He knew she couldn't resist an animal when it did that;"Look how sociable it is!Let's take him home as a pet!"she said giggling at the feeling of his soft fur on her shirt.  
"WHAT?We're NOT takin home no friggin fleabag!I'm calling the pound!"Chris said.  
17's ears perked up and he started growling slightly at Chris,the fur on his back rising slightly,in a menacing like manner and turned to Jess,with an innocent take- me-home-please kindda look,hoping to make her understand what he was after.  
Jess smiled at this and said "Yes we are!We can't leave him on the streets and he might just help us pick up 17's trail.Isn't that right,boy?" and ruffled his fur a little.  
Chris just huffed in an unsatisfied manner,seeing noone supported him and stared coldly at 17,as if examining him to see if he meets his conditions  
"Man,this is the Uglyest dog I've ever seen!"he said,trying to get under Jess's skin.  
17 growled,this time to be made himself heard by Chris and lifted his head in a proud stroken manner,stirring a few laughs.  
"I think he's cute!"Jess answered.  
"OH,so it's a HE now?Why do you even care?"  
"Come on!Don't be so grouchy!You're starting to act like 17 and that's not good for you're health!"  
Everyone except 17 chuckled at this.He didn't find the statement as amusing as the others did.  
"Ok,but 17's not gonna like it when he finds a dog in his house!"  
"I'm sure he won't mind this dog!It sorta reminds me of him..he's got his lovely blue eyes!"  
"I knew he was one ugly hound....."Chris stated,making them laugh again  
"Very funny now....if 17 heard you,he'd probably put you in the hospital for a month!"  
'Do believe it!'17 thought in reply.  
"Ok,we'll see what we can do tommorow....I'm gonna put the add in the paper,hopefully he'll come back by then..."Ella said,then heard Tim calling them  
"HEY!Look what I found!"He said,holding up an orange,dusty piece of cloth.  
"T..that's 17's bandanna!He must have been here!"Jess gasped  
"You know,I believe I saw the dog wearing it earlier..."  
  
"That's it,I'm putting the add right now and calling the police!"Ella replied and headed out,the others following.  
"Come on,boy!"Jess called and 17 came after her.  
"We're going home!"she said,smiling at him.  
'......home.....' he thought,smiling back.  
  
----------------------------------------------------- a/n:end chap 5!r&r plllllz!!! 


End file.
